Piano in the Dark
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: SONGFIC YAOI YusukexKurama. Kurama e Yusuke têm uma briga. O que a raposa irá fazer para ter o moreno de volta antes mesmo que ele saia de casa?


Ta, essa fic surgiu quando eu ouvia a música que está entre a fic... Dã! Sim, é uma songfic ¬¬' Vamos ter que fingir algumas coisinhas... Ou sei lá o que... Afê! Nem sei mais o que eu to falando... Deixem reviews

**Música: **Piano in the Dark.

**Artista: **Brenda Russell

---------------------

_**Be all by myself watching the time**_

_**I never think about all the funny things you said**_

_**I feel like it's dead**_

**_Where is it leading me now?_**

**_(Quando me encontro vendo o tempo passar_**

_**Eu nunca penso em todas as coisas engraçadas que você disse**_

_**Eu sinto como se já tivesse passado**_

**_Para onde será que eu estou indo agora?)_**

Ele estava sentado na cama. Ele e a raposa haviam discutido. E dessa vez, o moreno havia pegado pesado... Yusuke disse que iria embora, que estava tudo acabado entre eles e tal... Yusuke agora estava ali, sentado na cama que dividia com Kurama, com sua mala já pronta ao seu lado. Sabia que o ruivo estaria chorando. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Por que diabos foi dizer aquelas coisas pra ele? Por que o magoara tanto? Por que o iria deixá-lo assim...?

Não. Não podia pensar assim. Teria que dar um tempo com o namoro. Seria melhor mesmo... Para os dois. Depois que pensassem e esfriassem a cabeça, poderiam conversar melhor e provavelmente fazer as pazes. Mas, por hora, seria melhor ficar fora por uns dois ou três dias. Ele se levanta e pega sua mala, caminhando até a porta. Assim que colocou os pés no corredor, sentiu seu coração doer. Ouvia o ruivo chorar, bem baixo, mas ouvia. Provavelmente ele estava no andar de baixo, na sala. Sem perceber, ele já estava olhando para seu relógio de pulso. 19:00. Tinha que correr, senão não acharia sua mãe em casa.

Mas Kurama... Parecia estar precisando de carinho... Estava chorando por sua causa... Ele precisava ir lá dizer que era da boca pra fora... Mas não podia. Sabia que poderia discutir de novo. Droga... Por que tinha que ser assim?

_**I turn around in the still of the room**_

_**Knowing this is when I'm gonna make my move**_

_**Can't wait any longer**_

_**And I'm feeling stronger but oh**_

_**Just as I walk through the door**_

_**I can feel your emotion**_

_**It's pullin' me back**_

_**Back to love you**_

**_(Eu continuou dando voltas na sala_**

_**Sabendo que essa é a hora de me mover**_

_**Não posso esperar mais**_

_**E eu me sinto mais forte agora, mas, oh**_

_**Quando eu atravesso a porta**_

_**Eu posso sentir sua emoção**_

_**Está me puxando de volta**_

**_De volta para amar você)_**

Yusuke se encostou em uma das paredes do corredor. Seu coração batia acelerado e doía muito. Sentia um nó na garganta. As lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Ainda ouvia o ruivo chorar. Engoliu em seco e começou a caminhar pelo o corredor. Chegou em frente ás escadas. Olhou para baixo e respirou fundo, descendo as escadas logo em seguida. Ouvia o choro de Kurama ficar um pouco mais alto.

Parou no último degrau. Teria que atravessar a sala para chegar á porta e, como tudo indicava, o ruivo estava na mesma. Tinha que fazer isso... Ele respirou fundo e andou até a porta da sala, olhando para o cômodo com cuidado para não ser notado pelo o belo meio-youkai que chorava sentado no sofá, olhando para o chão.

_-Kurama... –_Yusuke sentiu os olhos ficarem um pouco embasados por causa das lágrimas que se formavam novamente em seus olhos castanhos. Atravessou a sala sem pensar. Abriu a porta da frente e ficou parado ali, congelado. O ruivo devia estar olhando para ele... Apenas ele conseguia congelá-lo com o olhar. Ouviu alguns passos e depois o silêncio.

A luz da sala se apagou. O que a raposa iria fazer?

-Feche a porta e continue aqui dentro, por favor. –Ouviu o ruivo dizer com sua voz baixa e meio rouca, sinal de que estava chorando já fazia um tempo.

Yusuke ficou curioso. Fechou a porta e continuou a fitá-la. Apenas a pouca iluminação da rua entrava dentro da sala. Logo, ouviu mais alguns ruídos. Uma música... Começou a tocar... O ruivo estava tocando piano no escuro?

_**I know I'm caught up in the middle**_

_**I cry just a little**_

_**When I think of letting go**_

_**Oh no, gave up on the riddle**_

_**I cry just a little**_

_**When he plays piano in the dark**_

_**He holds me close like a thief of the heart**_

_**He plays a melody**_

_**Born to tear me all apart**_

_**The silence is broken**_

_**And no words are spoken but oh**_

**_(Eu sei que eu fui pega no meio do caminho_**

_**Eu choro um pouco**_

_**Quando penso em partir**_

_**Ah não, eu não vou desistir do enigma**_

_**Eu choro um pouco**_

_**Quando ele toca piano no escuro**_

**_Ele me abraça forte como um ladrão de corações_**

**_Ele toca uma música_**

_**Que nasceu para acabar comigo**_

**_O silêncio é quebrado_**

**_E nem uma palavra é dita, mas, oh)_**

Era uma melodia triste, bonita e romântica. Yusuke primeiro se surpreendeu. Sabia que Kurama tocava piano muito bem, só não sabia que ele conseguia tocar no escuro. Logo, sorriu. Ora, Kurama tinha uma visão de raposa. Mas agora Yusuke não sabia se saía ou ficava. Estava paralisado.

_-Desculpe-me Kurama..._ –Yusuke abriu a porta rapidamente. Mas ficou paralisado de novo. E a música parou. Kurama parou de tocar. Yusuke ouviu mais alguns barulhos e depois... Ouviu uma música romântica começar a tocar. Agora, era o aparelho de som.

-Fique... Por favor, Yusuke, fique...

O moreno ficou imóvel. Não sabia se atravessava a porta ou se voltava para dentro de casa... Para os braços do ruivo... Sentiu os braços da raposa circularem sua cintura. Sentiu-se tão incapaz de sair... Sentia que, se saísse, iria se arrepender pelo o resto da vida... Sabia que o ruivo iria chorar muito... E tudo por sua culpa... Por seu motivo…_ Sua _discussão...

-Fique... –A voz doce do ruivo o despertou de seus pensamentos. –Por favor... –Yusuke não soube o que fazer de novo. Fechou os olhos e deixou que suas pernas e suas mãos o guiassem.

_**Just as I walk through the door**_

_**I can feel your emotion**_

_**It's pullin' me back**_

_**Back to love you**_

_**(Mas assim que eu atravesso a porta**_

**_Eu posso sentir sua emoção_**

_**Me puxando de volta**_

_**De volta para amar você**_

Yusuke se livrou educadamente dos braços de Kurama. Lágrimas brotaram das esmeraldas do ruivo e ele fechou os olhos. A porta finalmente se fechou. As lágrimas começaram a molhar o seu rosto cada vez mais. Fechou as mãos para que parassem de tremer. Abriu os olhos rapidamente ao sentir um braço enlaçar sua cintura e uma mão segurar a sua mão direita e as luzes da sala de acenderem. Ele sorriu e enlaçou seu braço esquerdo nos ombros do outro, fechando os olhos lentamente.

-Até parece que eu iria te deixar chorando sozinho aqui, raposa. –Yusuke disse calmamente, com sua voz saindo com um tom doce. Kurama apoiou sua cabeça em um dos ombros do moreno e sorriu, se movendo junto com o ex-detetive sobrenatural de acordo com a música romântica que tocava.

-Você me assustou muito quando abriu a porta...

-Eu sei... E eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso com você de novo...

-Promete mesmo?

-Prometo. Sabe por que?

-Por quê?

-Porque eu te amo muito.

A raposa sorriu e beijou os lábios do outro. Quando se separam, trocaram olhares apaixonados.

-Eu também te amo muito, Yusuke.

_**I know I'm caught up in the middle**_

_**I cry just a little**_

_**When I think of letting go**_

_**Oh no, gave up on the riddle**_

_**I cry just a little**_

_**When he plays piano in the dark**_

_**Eu sei que fui pega no meio do caminho**_

_**Eu choro um pouco**_

_**Quando penso em partir**_

_**Ah não, eu não vou desistir do enigma**_

_**Eu choro um pouco**_

**_Quando ele toca piano no escuro)_**

---------------------

Bem, ta aí meu 2º yaoi. Espero que tenham gostado E sim, eu baseei essa songfic na própria música -.-' Não sei se ficou realmente boa, mas é um começo... Deixem reviews, please... Ah, quanto a música, eu peguei a letra e traduzi... Não sei se ta tudo certo... Mas o importante foi a intenção.


End file.
